Computer programs were developed to compare theoretical predictions with experimental data. The model of Baylor, Hodgkin and Lamb (BHL) was used to explain the effect of low and high Ca on turtle cone electrical responses to light. Ca hypothesis was tested on Bertrand's data. A modification of BHL model was proposed. Experiments of Normann with light adaptation and passing current were simulated with BHL model.